It's Going To Be Alright
by fannypants
Summary: 'But nothing is ever alright. He learnt that too late.' Legolas's feelings after Boromir's 'death', leading up to Aragorn's wedding and afterwards. B/L slash.


It's Going To Be Alright  
  
Disclaimer: In a perfect world, everyone could have their own set of LOTR characters to love and hold and take everywhere with them. Unfortunately, this world is far from perfect.  
  
Slash, Boromir/Legolas. Legolas' thoughts after Boromir's death leading up to after Aragorn's wedding...  
  
  
*****  
  
  
He was wrong, you know. He should never have tried to take the Ring. But that doesn't make it hurt any the less, now that he's gone.  
  
  
I miss him. I miss the way he used to look at me and smile, as if he knew what I was thinking. I miss his pride- especially about Gondor, his home. It will always be his home, even now he is long gone now. I miss the way he would always speak his mind, through everything that happened. Whenever Gandalf and Aragorn were trying to make a decision, he would always tell them his opinion. It was a quality that I never got the hang of.  
  
  
He was noble, too. Aragorn disagrees. The Heir of Isildur believes that he was weak, and he should never have tried to take the Ring. Unfortunately, life doesn't work that way. The Ring doesn't work that way. Aragorn reckons I have a biest opinion, but the question is, is it he or I who is biest?   
  
  
He kissed me, once or twice. It surprised me more than anything, but I found myself in his arms like some child instead of the warrior I was. I pushed him away, eventually, as it hurt too much, knowing that one day he would die and leave me alone. But while we were in Moria, he comforted me. I hate to admit it now, but I was frightened then, more frightened than I had ever been, at that point. But he held me, in that suffocating, terrible darkness, and uttered a few little words to me.  
  
"It's going to be alright."  
  
I realised I cared for him throughout our time there. At Khazad-dum, when Gandalf fell into shadow, it was he who dragged me away. I was in some mad frenzy, using elven magic to try and kill off all the orcs and goblins that shot at us from the other side of the bridge. He used those words again, as he pulled me towards the exit.  
  
"It's going to be alright."  
  
  
What a fool he was. Nothing is ever alright. At Amon Hen, he finally realised this. But it was too late. More importantly, I was too late. To late to save him, at any rate. He was dying when I arrived, but Aragorn was there. But it was too late to save him, and the hobbits had been taken by the orcs. That made me angry, that his efforts had gone to waste. He called me to him, eventually, and he took my hand. I could see his life force fading, as I bent down and he whispered to me,  
  
"It's going to be alright."  
  
Then he died, one more noble soul lost in this dirty war. I wept for the first and only time, that fateful day. I buried my face in my hands and I wept like a mortal, and my best friend held me all this time. Aragorn, the chosen one, the son of Arathorn, he held me, while I found out what it was to feel pain, to truly feel loss.   
  
  
But still, nothing happened. I wept for him, but he stayed dead, his soul eternally lost to me, the immortal one. I wished for nothing more than death at that moment, but my boundaries as an elf forbade it. I could, however, make sure that his sacrifice was not in vain.  
  
"I will find them, Boromir." I whispered, looking down at his broken body. Aragorn's arms tightened around me, and he said,  
  
"Nay, Legolas, my dearest friend. We will find them." I looked up at him, and saw nothing but sympathy written in his soft grey eyes. I started to weep again, and Aragorn rocked me to his chest. I cared little for my dignity at that moment, I recall.  
  
  
Gimli was the first to have the idea of laying him in the boat, and letting Rauros steal him away, to ensure no animal or monster dishonours his bones. I had recovered from my crying spell by now, but Aragorn stayed by my side in wordless comfort. As the boat was sent out onto the river, spiriting him away forever into a place where I could never follow, I sung for him, to speed him on his way. I sang in Elvish, my native language, for he had always loved the sound of the tongue. He said that anything said sounded like a song. But now it truly was a song, a lament for him.  
  
'I shan't be first  
I shan't be last  
To miss you now your time has past  
The pain, so great,  
I pray you wait  
Though you've gone ahead to meet this fate  
  
The tower guard of Gondor fair,  
Shall wonder at the passing,  
"Where goest Boromir the Brave  
While fear and war are massing?"  
  
But now your sword no longer shines  
The horn of Gondor sounds no more  
But never will I forget  
Boromir son of Denethor  
  
But will Edoras, the city forget  
Boromir the Fair?   
I doubt it now,  
It will not then,  
Though he sleeps forever elsewhere...  
  
Now Rauros, golden Rauros-falls,  
Take Boromir to southern shore  
The living will never hear the sound  
Of his voice any more  
  
His strong-willed face, his shining eyes  
Shall sleep forever more  
His broken shield, his long-notched sword  
Will go with him to purer moors  
  
But now I know, strong Boromir,  
Who told me all would shine,  
"It's going to be alright," he said  
He said this as he died.  
I finally can understand his words  
But only at his passing  
"It's going to be alright," he said  
As we grieved to see him go,  
He believed all would come out golden  
I will make sure that is so.'  
  
  
Like I said in my song for him, I finally understood his words. Boromir was gone; but I was sure that everything would be alright, eventually everything would be fine. It didn't make the pain lessen, it only made it stronger. And now, at the wedding of Aragorn Elessar Telcontar, son of Arathorn II to the Lady Arwen Evenstar the Undomiél, finally reunited, I knew that everything was alright, and he had known that it would be. I looked to the newly-wed couple, whose love shone in their eyes, and I smiled. It was time for me to return to the person I belonged to, as well.   
  
I said farewell to the King and his Queen, and to my friend, Gimli Elf-friend, the dwarf I had come to love like a brother. I said farewell to Meriadoc, to Peregrin, to Samwise and to Frodo, as I returned them to the Shire. I would miss them all, it had to be said, but I had to go. My heart longs for the Sea even as it ached for Boromir, and I would return myself to both at the same time...  
  
  
* *****  
  
  
Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, King of the Great Wood, and the youngest Prince of Mirkwood, stood on the cliff, cloak blown back from his shoulders. He looked back one last time upon the world of Middle-Earth, which he would never see again. The sea foamed and whirled below him, and he looked down at it. The beautiful elf steeled his nerves, and went as to walk off of the outcrop of rock when a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned, and saw the face of a dead man.  
  
"Boromir?!" He gasped, stepping back and nearly falling over the edge.  
  
"Legolas, angel..." Boromir sighed, leaning forward and grabbing the elf's arm, stopping him from falling.  
  
"You- you're dead! Not alive!" The elf panicked, his wet hair beating against his face as he shivered uncontrollably, freezing cold without realising it.  
  
"I am alive. A pair of elves saw me floating past and they brought me in. One was a healer, and she nursed me back to health- giving me her own soul." Boromir sighed, looking haggard. "They were about to give their lives to Rauros, for they were being pursued by Saruman. So the girl gave me her soul, including all her elven traits, and then her lover placed her body into Rauros, and went after her."   
  
Legolas bowed his head sadly, and Boromir pulled him into his arms, holding him there.  
  
"Still I am but a Man, but immortal life she granted me, and so when I had recovered, I sought you out in Gondor, onto to find out from Aragorn that you had gone to the Shire. I travelled to the Shire, to find out from Frodo that you had come here. I must say, I didn't expect this, not from you. I thought you loved life."   
  
"I didn't love life, I loved you," Legolas said miserably, "I cried when you died, Boromir. Only to find out...that you are not dead...? I am so confused, and I am just an elf. I cannot comprehend all these comings and goings!" The beautiful elf looked up into Boromir's soft brown eyes, his own azure orbs filled with tears, as he buried his face into the Man's shoulder.  
  
"I love you, as well," Boromir answered, "So now we will go to Gondor, again. Many there are worried about you! Gimli still resides there, and he is panicking!"  
  
Legolas smiled sweetly, and interlaced his fingers with those of the Son of Denethor, as the pair of them walked away into a new life together...  
  
  
Legolas Greenleaf never ventured near the Sea again, until his time truly came. He lived in peace with Boromir, until the time when Aragorn died, and then Gimli, Boromir and the Elven Prince left for the Grey Havens together, and lived a peaceful life in Valinor. Legolas had, finally, understood what Boromir had meant when he had told him that everything would be alright. He had meant that good would always prevail over evil eventually.  
  
No matter what happens. 


End file.
